comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ally Garrety
Personality Ally is sassy, reckless and blunt, she never ever thinks about the consequences of her actions, and she will try to turn any situation into a joke. She is also a bit of a pervert but she doesn't want an actual relationship. Rarely ever feeling guilty of the stupid things she does, she tends to do a lot of things "just because". She tends to break the fourth wall, quote stupid memes and give everyone nicknames. Appearance Ally is white, has an average body build, blonde hair and dark purple eyes. She's a little taller than the average teenager. History She was supposed to be dead along with her parents when they were attacked, but she survived, though she got amnesia. She was raised by adoptive parents unknowing of her brother, until she was attacked by a vampire, and met Gabriel at the same time. This got her interested in vampires which only brought her deeper into the rabbit hole... Relationship Matt Matt has a huge and obvious crush on Ally, and she knows it. She's mostly just waiting to see if he's going to make a move anytime soon. Powers and Abilities Ally is an inexperience magic user, she can only use some basic offensive spells, mostly close combat. Quotes (get ready because this girl spews out a whole lot of bullshit) * "Alright guys let's do this, LEEEEEROOOOOYYYYY JJJEEEEEENNNNKKKIIIIIIIIIINNNNSSS!!!!!!" * "HOLY SHIT, THERE'S PIZZA!" * "Besides, why should I miss the chance to get an AWESOME POWERFUL CANNIBAL SWORD!!" * "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, PRINCESS AURORA?!" * "Stop trying to be morally ambiguous, you idiot!" * "git gud" * "HEY ED SHEERAN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" * "I had actually totally forgotten about the Annoying Orange out there trying to kill us or whatever." * "Uh, excuse me, do I look like the type of person that eats people?!" * "GET REKT!!" * "You hear that Mr. Sticky? That's the sound of inevitability!!" * "Ughh, I hate things that are hard." * getting arm cut off "Well I can't do that now that I'm unarmed! ...I'm in very much pain right now, you could at least laugh..." * "Let's see, on one hand, hundred of people could die, including the ones I care about. On the other, I could be bros with an ancient probably immortal spirit and I don't have to get a new shirt every monday. Do you take me for an idiot? HELL YEAH!! LET'S GO MAN!! * "Hey Matt! Remember that monster in America?! That's me! I'm a cannibal!! Kinda!" * "Well, if I had a dollar for every time that happened, I'd have like... three dollars." * "Whoa hey Justin, do you need some updogg up there?" * "Hey guys, if we all die here, I just wanna say... hey look, a penny!" * "Well that was trippy... and probably not foreshadowing." * "WAKE UP YOU GOD DAMN WEEABOO!!" * "Maybe I should just shut my entire mouth region." * "Really, Dylan? Another black room? You really hate making backgrounds, don't you?" * "Fiine Mr. Edgy, I'll make sure the 13-year old fish doesn't kill us all." * "Who you gonna call?! Ghostbusters!" * "Who brushes their teeth before breakfast?!" * "You family isn't dead because I say so!! And if they are, I'll eat all the red vampires!!!!!!" * "Are you gonna let your boyfriend turn into a rock?!" * "BLOODY MURDER!!!!!" * "How about fuck you?" * "Ok, so... who do we eat first?" * killing zombies "BEST GAMING NIGHT EVER!" * "Time to test some Assassin's Creed physics!" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eternal Night Characters